Aourine Esthers
Aourine Ashley Kerry Esthers (4th December 1991-15th March, 2005) was a Kuboian rapper, singer, television personality and actress. Despite her young age, she had a significant role in the early years of Nick Go!, appearing in interstitial segments and acting as an occasional co-presenter in shows. She had her breakthrough in 2002 at the age of ten, when she finished as the runner-up on the first series of Nick Karaoke Stars. Aourine died on 15th March, 2005 after committing suicide. She was thirteen years old at the time of her death. Early life Aourine Esthers was born on 4th December, 1991 in Kuboian Cliffs, North Kuboia to English parents. Aourine's parents separated when she was three months old. When this occured, her mother moved back to Liverpool, her birthplace, whilst Aourine remained in Kuboia with her father. When Blade Holter visited her school, he told Aourine's class about the then-upcoming Nick Go! Aourine became interested when Blade mentioned how Rodrick Miles was looking for children to appear in promotional media. After telling her father about the information she was told, he managed to get her involved in the channel. Death On 15th March, 2005, at around 3:00a.m., Aourine was found dead near a harbour in Fahrbahnin. She was found with a rope around her neck, which was tied to a large tree - the death was ruled as a suicide. Although Aourine's motives are unknown, it is believed that her addiction to alcohol, social issues and arguments with her mother are the main reasons for her decision. According to reporters, Aourine was seen at a McDonald's in Fahrbahnin at around midnight on the day she died, where she requested an "astonishingly large" order. She reportedly spent two hours eating the food she ordered, and was the only customer for most of the duration. A private funeral for Aourine was held on 22nd March, 2005, which was followed by a non-emotional tribute party. According to Tone Riddles, the two events combined lasted ten hours, and ran until 4:00a.m. the following day. Public image Aourine was known for almost always having an angry expression on her face, as well as having a no-nonsense attitude - hardly ever smiling or laughing. She was allegedly disliked by the people in her hometown due to her behaviour, who others had described as "verbally aggressive" and "extremely anti-American". Personal life Aourine Esthers knew Nick Karaoke Stars winner Fyp Fraser from their time in Novice School. Her father described the two as "ambiguously romantic soulmates", and that Aourine was planning on proposing to Fyp on his thirteenth birthday. Aourine attended Cliffpeak Novice and Approach School from 1995 to 2003. She never attended any further education, fearing that her high-profile status would have too much of an impact on her school life. According to her father, Aourine developed a drinking problem during her last few months alive, claiming that she got hungover five times in January 2005. At the time of her death, Aourine was taking regular psychotherapeutic treatment, with hope of severing her addiction. Ban from the United Kingdom On 7th April, 2004, it was reported that Aourine had been banned from the United Kingdom due to regularly starting arguments, and occasionally fights, with English teenagers. Discography Studio albums * Aourine Esthers (2003) * The Queen of Karaoke (2005) Singles As lead artist * 2004: "Sing It" * 2019: "Don't Give Up" (with Lizzie Dennison) As featured artist * 2003: "In This World" - Fyp Fraser feat. Aourine Esthers * 2003: "Neon Lights (Kuboia All Stars)" - DJ Kubin feat. Aourine Esthers, Raddy Goodberry, Tayla Riley and Fyp Fraser * 2003: "Shining Bright" - MC Granny feat. Aourine Esthers * 2003: "Let's Great Ready" - Ericka Streets feat. Aourine Esthers * 2004: "Come Fly with Me" - Kool Teazer feat. Aourine Esthers * 2004: "Never Be Me" - Violet Stars feat. Aourine Esthers * 2004: "Everybody Knows Me" - Mask Torn feat. Aourine Esthers Filmography Feature films * The Last King of Vicnora (2003) * Cindi and Friends: The Best Forever (2004) Notes Category:1991 Category:1991 births Category:1990s Category:1990s births Category:Kuboia Category:Kuboian people Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Females Category:Rappers Category:Fictional rappers Category:Actresses Category:Fictional actresses Category:2005 deaths Category:2000s deaths Category:Deaths from suicide Category:Suicides in Kuboia Category:Suicides by hanging Category:Fictional Sagittarius-zodiac people